I Am Sorry
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: Leo's tired of fight so he just lets go of everything


Leo's hands shook as he wrote his letter, his last letter, to Karai. They had started going out a few months after Leo and his brothers took down the Technodrome. It had been the best the best time in his life. That had been a year ago.  
Now Leo couldn't help but feel a wall appear between him and his brothers because of his relationship with Karai. As for his relationship it was going downhill faster than a rock slide. Every night he went out he would see her with a new guy and last night, he decided, would be the last night.  
With his family out helping April move into her new apartment he wrote them a quick letter explaining that he never wished for the wall that came between them and how he was sorry that it had come to this.  
Leo finally managed to control his shaking enough to put his pen to paper. At first he thought he wouldn't have anything to write but as soon as his pen touched down he couldn't stop it.

_When I leave this world by my own hands will anyone remember? Or will I just be a faded echo inside a dark cave?_  
_Will they remember what I accomplished or my failures_  
_Will they remember my good points or the bad_  
_I'll never know because I plan to do it soon and they will remember what they want to remember._

Tears fell onto the page obscuring some of the words. Leo's grasp on his pen tightened to the point his pen bent in a awkward way. Throwing his pen into the nearest wall, Leo put is head in his hands and screamed as if he had lost one of his brothers. Sobbing, he opened the drawer next to him and grabbed a new pen and started writhing again.

_I have tried to fight my way through this but I grow tired. My spirit is wavering and my will is thinning. _  
_I have tried to dull the pain but nothing works._  
_Nothing… Except you _  
_You are the only that brings me happiness anymore but I'm beginning to think that I don't bring you the same happiness _  
_I'm beginning to think that I'm hurting you by staying._  
_For that I am sorry._

_Love Leonardo _  
_To Karai_

Leo put his pen down next to the paper and went into the bathroom, locking it behind him. Leo took one of the razors and smashed it, taking the blade out. He put the blade to his right wrist and slashed it then quickly repeated the process with the other wrist. Laying down in the bathtub, Leo closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

Raph's P.O.V

Mikey had run ahead to the lair door to wait for us But when we caught up with we found him wide eyed and reading something from a piece of paper. Tears hung at the edges of his eyes but he still couldn't take his eyes away from the paper  
"Mike? You A 'right?" I asked  
Mikey looked at me as if just realizing I was there "Leo's in trouble." With that he left us and ran inside the lair.  
Sprinting after him Me and Donnie found him in front of the bathroom.  
"Leo bro? You in there?" Concern thick in his voice. No answer came.  
"Leonardo come out now." Splinter came up behind us. Again no answer.  
"Screw this." I pushed my way through and kicked the door down.  
I wish I hadn't.  
Leo laid in the bathtub, blood staining the bottom of the tub. I ran forward and my figures instantly flew to his neck to check for a pulse but they found nothing. Pulling my older brother into my arms I sopped into the cold and clammy skin of his shoulder.  
Me and Donnie looked through his room while Master Splinter said his goodbyes and found the letter to Karai. I decided to take it on patrol tomorrow so I can give it to her and went to lay down in my hammock even though I know I wont be getting any sleep tonight.  
Oh how wrong I was. As soon as I closed my eyes sleep took hold and consumed me. When I woke up the next morning I went to the kitchen to find I was the only one awake. It was Seven at night. I went to Donnie's room to wake him then to Mikey's. Once they were both awake we got ready for our patrol silently, no one saying a word. We said good bye to Sensei and went out to the building we always start patrol on.  
"Fancy meeting you here Turtles." A familiar voice rang through the air.  
"Karai. Why are you here." I asked less forceful than usual.  
"I came to see Leonardo," She see my pained features and knew something was wrong. "What happened?"  
"We came home yesterday to find him in the bathroom tub with both of his wrists slit and a letter to you." I said, holding the letter out.

Karai's P.O.V

I took the letter from Raphael's hand and looked hi in the eyes. I could see pain that seemed unbearable behind them and was afraid to read the letter but I brought my eyes down to the wrinkled piece of paper anyway.

_When I leave this world by my own hands will anyone remember? Or will I just be a faded echo inside a dark cave?_  
_Will they remember what I accomplished or my failures_  
_Will they remember my good points or the bad_  
_I'll never know because I plan to do it soon and they will remember what they want to remember. I have tried to fight my way through this but I grow tired. My spirit is wavering and my will is thinning. _  
_I have tried to dull the pain but nothing works._  
_Nothing… Except you _  
_You are the only that brings me happiness anymore but I'm beginning to think that I don't bring you the same happiness _  
_I'm beginning to think that I'm hurting you by staying._  
_For that I am sorry._

_Love Leonardo _  
_To Karai_

I felt my legs give way beneath me and fell only yo be caught by Raphael who didn't move as I cried into his shoulder. I should have never cheated on him I should have resisted temptation but I didn't and now because of me he's gone.  
My love Leonardo is gone.


End file.
